The Ocean
by Mushmallow62
Summary: YzakxAthrun pairing. After the events of Destiny, Yzak is wondering where he belongs, and what to do with himself after some people give him offers.


The silver haired man glared at the ocean, anger raged within and he had no one to take it out on

The silver haired man glared at the ocean, anger raged within and he had no one to take it out on.

So many things had happened, now that the world was on the road to peace, the PLANTS, Earth and ORB were all working to make peace… But where did that leave him? Military life was all he knew, what else could he do with his life?

Dearka had left for a girl he had met, a Natural… Who was a friend of Kira Yamato. He understood that his friend should be happy, but it still hurts.

He couldn't leave his home, if another war broke out he wanted to be there and help.

Another war, unlikely with Lacus Clyne as Chairwoman of the PLANTS and with the Princess of ORB also agreeing to the terms of peace the Earth Alliance would be fools to attack.

What was left for him?

Lacus Clyne had offered him a job… To be part of her security team. He couldn't take it, he had been part of the military, it was different, he didn't have the skills to be her body guard, and he had commanded his own ship before peace finally came about.

Cagali, the Princess of ORB had also offered him a position.

"I can't," He had told her.

"Why not?" She demanded to know.

Part of him found it funny, that although both Cagali and Lacus wanted the same thing; peace, Lacus was more tactful in her approach, choosing her words carefully, while Cagali, though tactful was still fierce with her words.

"I know why you're offering this… I can't accept," He had told her; knowing that she felt she owed him something for saving her life; but that's what the war does, you save people who you are fighting alongside, help them when they are in trouble.

"If you change your mind…" She left it at that.

All he did was bow and walk away, knowing that the offer would remain open if he wanted it. Someone was following him.

"Yzak!"

Sighing, he stopped; knowing who it was who called him, his heart fell as he wished that he hadn't done it.

"Yzak where…"

He glared at the blue haired man; "I'm just leaving,"

"To the PLANTS?"

"Yes!"

The blue haired man sighed; "Look, I wanted to ask you something. I know Cagali and Lacus have offered you jobs with them, I also know that you have refused them,"

Yzak wasn't surprised that he knew; "Get to the point,"

He laughed slightly; "Lacus has put me in charge of a fleet. I need someone to be my second,"

That surprised him, why would he pick him? Of all people to choose, why him? He was the one who had questioned his authority on mission's when the commander wasn't there.

"What about Yamato?" Yzak had begun to wonder about Athrun's friend, the one who couldn't kill in the first war they were all in. Shouldn't he be asked this?

"Kira isn't about to leave Lacus' side. Besides we've worked together before, we know how the other fights,"

They know each other's weakness' and strengths, but as Yzak looked at him he knew his once comrade had changed; it wasn't wholly obvious but he could see it. Of course he knew that he had also changed from what he was before.

"We're not who we were," Yzak spoke softly.

"We're smarter," The other man commented.

He just looked at him in surprise.

"I want peace to come about, but I know it won't be easy. I will go back and fight to protect the PLANTS, I cannot allow for there to be another Bloody Valentine,"

Yzak was quiet; "Why me?" He ignored the hope that grew within him.

"What?"

"Why me Athrun?" Yzak demanded to know, pushing away any emotion that could lead to him being hurt.

Athrun smiled slightly; "That's why. You have a fierce temper; it's a known fact that you don't let anyone push you around, regardless of their position; that used to get you into trouble on the battle field, now you've used it to your advantage. You've survived both wars and you've been in command of a war ship,"

"You want me because of my temper?" Yzak quizzed.

"Exactly," Athrun said with a nod.

The silver haired man looked unsure, his temper and rashness had gotten him into a lot of bother before, his anger would always cloud his judgement and he would always ignore any warnings that Athrun would give him. It seemed so long ago, but now… He knew he had changed, his temper was still there, but after being in command of his own war ship, his temper had cooled down; and when he was about to face certain death after the first war does make you rethink some things.

"I'll let you think about it… I need to know soon, Lacus wants us deployed soon,"

"Let's go," Yzak said suddenly, moving towards his once rival, any personal space between them had gone.

"Are you sure?" Athrun didn't appear bothered by the invasion of his personal space.

"Yea. I can't have the PLANTS fleet in your hands alone," He smirked.

"Just remember your place," Athrun warned him.

"I will… Just remember your own," Yzak said, the smirk never left his lips.

The blue haired man raised any eyebrow in response, but said nothing as his lips pressed against those of the other man.

Yzak was surprised by the swiftness, but he never forced Athrun away, never screamed at him for something that he didn't want.

He wanted it. The kiss… And what Ahtrun offered. The whole time that he had pushed Athrun, the tormenting; all he had been doing was denying his affection towards the other.

He thought Ahtrun would have been at Cagali's side, as her body guard; instead he was staying at the PLANTS, with him.

"We'd better get to work," Athrun broke off the kiss.

"Right," Yzak said with a nod, though paused; "What would you have done if I had said no?"

Athrun smiled, and pulled the silver haired man towards him, letting his lips answer the question.

How could Yzak be angry now? Though he did enjoy tormenting Ahtrun still; that was just for the sake of it.

His temper had slackened; it wasn't as overly powerful as it had been when he first became part of the war. But if he lost Athrun… That wasn't worth thinking about.

His glare had eased off, the sea never noticed or cared. He was angry because Athrun wanted to tell people about their relationship; just close friends, like Kira, Dearka… But Yzak wasn't ready, though he couldn't put it into words.

"Fine!" He had snapped, before storming off.

An arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"What do you want?" Yzak snapped, his anger had cooled, but it wasn't completely out.

"You're not ready,"

Yzak remained silent.

"We've been together for some time, as comrades and friends. I can tell," Athrun told him; "I'm not forcing you,"

"It's… Too soon," Yzak finally said, laying his head on Athrun's shoulder.

Ahtrun smiled, as they watched the sun begin to rise above the ocean; "We have time,"


End file.
